Ebirah
Ebirah, is a fictional kaiju (Japanese giant monster) that first appeared in the Showa Godzilla film Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster. Origin Showa series In Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster, a terrorist organization called the Red Bamboo had set up a base of operations on Letchi Island. The giant lobster Ebirah was used to destroy any ship that came too close to the island. Ebirah was successful at this and no ship could reach the island. The Red Bamboo ships used a special extract from the island’s fruit to protect themselves from Ebirah. When a small group of people stranded on the island saw the mutant dinosaur Godzilla sleeping in a cave, they woke him so he could fight Ebirah. Godzilla easily won and injured the crustacean with his atomic ray. The day after, a Red Bamboo ship appeared, but they unknowingly used a placebo and not the fruit extract. Ebirah attacked and tore the ship apart. Godzilla reappeared, but this time, Godzilla pulled off Ebirah’s claws. The wounded Ebirah then fled. Ebirah was not seen again until he appeared on Monster Island in Ichiro’s dreams in All Monsters Attack. His appearance in this film is simply stock footage utilized from Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster. Millennium series In the Millennium era, Ebirah makes an appearance in Godzilla: Final Wars as one of the many controlled monsters of the Xiliens, a race of extraterrestrial beings. He destroys a factory near Tokyo, and the military forces are sent to destroy him, but are outmatched by the immense crustacean. Instead, the mutant soldiers are called to stop the kaiju. The mutants successfully defeat Ebirah and are about to kill him, when he disappears in a flash of light. The Xiliens arrive and say that they destroyed the monsters to save Earth. However, it is soon found out that the monsters were in fact controlled by the Xiliens all along. The Gotengo then frees Godzilla from the Antarctic so he could fight the controlled kaiju. The plan is a success and Godzilla successfully defeats most of the kaiju. When he arrives in Tokyo Bay, he faces Ebirah and the smog monster Hedorah. However, they are no match for Godzilla, who blasts them out of the water with his atomic ray and the duo crash into a building, where Ebirah's claw stabs Hedorah's eye. Godzilla fires another blast and kills both Ebirah and Hedorah. Video game appearances Ebirah has been featured in as a non-playable enemy kaiju in three video games: * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Godzilla: Save the Earth * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Film appearances * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (1966) * All Monsters Attack (Stock footage, 1969) * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) Trivia * Ebirah was originally considered to be an enemy of the giant ape King Kong, but Kong was replaced with Godzilla. * The monster’s name is derived from the word "ebi" which means "shrimp." * Ebirah was intended to be a playable character in Godzilla: Save the Earth. Apparently due to space and time constraints, Ebirah was left to making a cameo appearance in one of the many side games. * An Ebirah-like monster named Ruby appears in Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, and Rampage: Total Destruction, each a part of the Rampage series of video games in which players take control of giant monsters as they destroy all the buildings in a city and survive onslaughts of military forces. Category:Godzilla characters Category:Mothra characters Category:Toho Monsters Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional lobsters and crayfish Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1966